onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Poor Unfortunate Soul
"Poor Unfortunate Soul" '''(Pobre alma en desgracia 'en español) es el decimoquinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de ''Once Upon A Time''y el octogésimo primer episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Andrew Chambliss y Dana Horgan y dirigido por Steve Pearlman. Se estrenó el 22 de marzo del 2015. Sinopsis Garfio aprovecha su complicada historia con Úrsula para averiguar lo que sabe acerca del plan de Gold. Gold y las Reinas de la Oscuridad torturan a August para obtener información sobre el Autor mientras Emma, Mary Margaret y David se dan prisa para encontrarlos. Regina empieza a preocuparse por la seguridad de Robin Hood mientras ella lucha por mantener su coartada con las villanas. En un flashback del Bosque Encantado, una joven e inquieta Úrsula pide ayuda a Garfio para huir de su casa, pero pronto aprenderá que no es prudente confiar en un pirata. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra a Úrsula. *El episodio lleva el nombre de una canción de la película de Disney ''La sirenita. La canción se la canta Úrsula a Ariel. *La voz de canto de Úrsula no era la voz de Tiffany Boone, ni la voz de Merrin Dungey. Cronología de eventos *Los eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar casi un siglo después de "The Crocodile" y "And Straight On 'Til Morning", y antes del regreso de Garfio al Bosque Encantado en "Snow Drifts". *Los eventos de Storybrooke tienen lugar después de "Enter the Dragon" y antes de "Best Laid Plans". Conexión con otros episodios *Esta es la primera vez que Garfio ha aparecido en pantalla como empleado de Pan; algo que se dio a entender por primera vez en "Good Form". *El deseo interminable de Garfio de destruir a Rumplestiltskin es debido a los acontecimientos de "The Crocodile". *Algunas de las sirenas nativas de Nunca Jamás aparecieron en pantalla por primera vez en "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *Regina comenzó su trabajo encubierto en "Enter the Dragon". *Regina menciona que ella ya ha torturado a personas, algo que también dijo en "Save Henry". *Pinocho volvió a convertirse en August en "Enter the Dragon". *El señor Gold señala un momento previo en el cual August le mintió. Esto ocurrió en "The Return". *Agosto menciona conocer al Dragón en Hong Kong y la posterior muerte del hombre; hechos que ocurrieron en "Selfless, Brave and True". *La caravana donde August solía esconderse fue visto por última vez en "Selfless, Brave and True". *Emma recuerda a Regina que se deshizo de ella para que no pudiera realizar un seguimiento de sus movimientos. También menciona que Regina secuestró a Pinocho. Ambos eventos ocurrieron en "Enter the Dragon". *El Jolly Roger está atracado en el mismo puerto que en "Good Form", "The Jolly Roger", "Snow Drifts" y "Fall". *Bella le dio la daga a un disfrazado señor Gold en "Enter the Dragon". *Garfio recuerda a Bella usando la daga para forzar al señor Gold a dejar Storybrooke. Esto ocurrió en "Heroes and Villains". *Bella expresa su decepción con el señor Gold por engañarla de nuevo. La primera vez que la traicionó empezó en "A Tale of Two Sisters" y terminó en "Heroes and Villains". *Regina muestra a August la página pegada del libro en la que sale ella y Robin Hood. La ilustración apareció por primera vez a Robin Hood en "Smash the mirror", y fue destruida por Regina en "Heroes and Villains". Más tarde, reparó la página en algún momento antes durante "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Garfio utiliza una caracola para citar a Ursula en los bosques. La última vez que se utilizó este método fue en "Ariel". *El brazalete, utilizado para obtener las piernas humanas, fue utilizado por primera vez por una sirena en "Ariel". *Garfio menciona la muerte de Milah, algo que ocurrió en "The Crocodile". *Poseidon manifestó que la tinta de calamar puede inmovilizar Rumplestiltskin; una hazaña lograda en "The Price of Gold". La tinta de calamar es usada sobre el señor Gold en "Nasty Habits". *La relación entre Bella y Will se dio a conocer en "Enter the Dragon". *Garfio menciona que Will ha estado en el País de las Maravillas muchas veces antes. Estos eventos aparecen en el spin-off de la serie. *Robin Hood dejó Storybrooke en "Heroes and Villains". *Henry consiguió la página del libro de cuentos de la puerta en "Unforgiven". *Esta es la primera vez que los hongos mágicos se han presentado en forma líquida y se utiliza para ampliar un objeto. En todas las veces anteriores que las setas se han utilizado en esta serie, durante "Hat Trick", "Tiny" y "Down the Rabbit Hole", las setas siempre han aparecido como hongos que necesitan ser ingeridos para ampliar o reducir a una persona. *Ariel hace referencia a su pasada aventura con Garfio y Barbanegra, algo que se produjo en "The Jolly Roger". Ella también habla de la Reina de Arendelle cuando castigó a Barbanegra por conspirar contra los miembros de la realeza, una referencia a las acciones del pirata contra Anna y Kristoff en "Fall". *Emma recuerda a August diciéndole que crea en sí misma; algo que él dijo en "A Land Without Magic". *El Autor se libera del libro de cuentos en "Best Laid Plans". Referencias culturales Disney *La historia pasada de Úrsula está basada en gran parte en la historia de Ariel, de la película Disney El origen de la Sirenita. **''Ambas son sirenas. **Ambos aman cantar/la música debido a la influencia de sus madres. **Ambos han perdido a sus madres durante un ataque pirata. **Ambos tienen padres que tienen un problema con el canto/la música porque les recuerda a la muerte de sus esposas. En última instancia, ambos padres se dan cuenta de que estaban equivocados y deciden aceptar el canto/la música en sus vidas. **Ambos deciden ir en contra de las órdenes de sus padres porque ellas aman cantar/la música. *Úrsula vocaliza una repetición de "Part of your World" y canta "Fathoms Below" durante el episodio. Ambos son de la película de Disney ''La sirenita. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio incluye a la Bruja del Mar y La Sirenita del cuento de La sirenita, Cruella De Vil de la historia 101 dálmatas, ''el capitán Garfio y William Smee de la historia de ''Peter Pan. **También aparece Poseidón, de la mitología griega. Títulos internacionales Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios